Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury: Warfare
Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury: Warfare is a first-person shooter/open world video game developed by GoldenWare Entertainment, Valve Corporation, and published by Disney Interactive and THQ Nordic for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. The game is a parody of classic FPS games such as GoldenEye 007, Perfect Dark, the Half-Life games, and Metal of Honor. Gameplay Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury: Warfare is a single-player first-person shooter broken into several chapters and features 9 playable characters and introducing, Dave Becky. Players perform combat tasks, puzzle solving and platforming to advance through the game. There is also an optional multiplayer mode with both a 4-player local mode and an 8-player online mode. Plot TBA Cast *Matt Lanter as Dave Becky *Meghan Strange as Ruby a pink, young Oviraptor. She has the power to transform into a Night Fury dragon. *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrara as Astrid Hofferson *James Arnold Taylor as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Julie Marcus as Ruffnut Thorston *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper a purple, young Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, a Marvel Comics superhero from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. *Rob Paulsen as Guido, a Microraptor *Jeff Bennett as Petrie a young Pteranodon. *Stephen Merchant as Pterano, a Pteranodon and Petrie's uncle. *Ashleigh Ball as Etta a Pteranodon *Jess Harnell as Swooper, a blind, elderly Harpactognathus Chapters # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Weapons *Crowbar *Sword *Battle axe *War hammer *Bow and arrow *SPAS-12 *Benelli M4 *Glock 17 *Beretta 92 *Heckler & Koch USP *Ithaca 37 *AI AW50 *FN SCAR *M1911 *Desert Eagle *AK-47 *M4A1 *FAMAS *FN P90 *MP5 *Crossbow *MP7 *AR2 *RPG *Grenade *.357 Magnum *Mossberg 930 *TBA Vehicles *Jeep *Sedan *U.S. Tanks *Night Fury Ruby *TBA Trivia *This is second'' Land Before Time'' video game to receive a T rating from the ESRB. *DLC is planned for the game in response to the game’s lukewarm reception. *TBA. Reception The game received mixed-to-average reviews, with most praising the controls and combat varieties, but criticizing the use of the Incredible Night Fury IP, some saying it wasn’t as good as Hit & Run, and some saying it would’ve been better as an original non-IP based game. Gaming Trend was very critical of the game, saying that a first-person shooter game doesn’t fit in with the'' Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury'' IP. He also criticized the cliched story and the lack of playing as Night Fury Ruby. The only positive things he said about the game were the good controls and varieties of combat. In response to the criticism, Gabe Newell stated that “The game does have its flaws, but we’re working to make it better. GoldenWare and THQ are actively listening for suggestions from you fans. We’ll make the game more better, I swear”. Cultural References GoldenEye 007 (1997) *Not only is the game a parody of the iconic Nintendo 64 game, but the developer, GoldenWare was founded by employees who used to work at Rare. *TBA. 'Half-Life 2 (2004)' *TBA 'Battlefield: Bad Company' (2008) *TBA. The Land Before Time: Hit and Run! ' * One of Petrie’s lines, “Wow, me need a disco nap.“ was recycled from Hit and Run. * TBA. ESRB Rating T for Animated Blood, Suggestive Themes, Violence, Mild Language, and Use of Alcohol and Tobacco. Quotes *'Rebel: Got one! ---- *'Rebel': What the hell? ---- *'Hiccup': I need some backup here! ---- *'Chomper': We don't need guns. *'Dave Becky': What? OK. Just stay hidden. ---- *'Rebel': Look out! ---- *'Ruby': We've got company! ---- *'Snotlout': Ow! ---- *'Rebel': My arm! ---- *'Petrie': Wow, me need a disco nap. ---- *'Astrid': Behind you! ---- *'Snotlout': Can somebody help me?! ---- *'Dave Becky': Reloading! ---- *'Ruby': When will I need my matters? ---- *'Hiccup': Great fighting, guys. ---- *'Fishlegs': Great shot! ---- *'Tuffnut': YEAH!!! ---- *'Hiccup': Grenade! ---- *'Pterano': You got one! ---- *'Rebel': Take some ammo! ---- *'Rebel': Uh-oh. ---- *'Hiccup': And THAT is how you do it, guys! Developer Commentary *'Gabe Newell': Hello! I'm Gabe Newell and welcome to Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury: Warfare! When Don Bluth released the original Land Before Time in 1988, it became a huge hit with critics and audience. It was successful to spawn a franchise like An American Tail, and Balto with sequels from Universal Animation Studios and became popular of the non-Don Bluth sequels. To listen to a commentary node, put your crosshair over the floating commentary symbol and press your use key. To stop a commentary node, put your crosshair over the rotating node and press the use key again. Some commentary nodes may take control of the game in order to show something to you. In these cases, simply press your use key again to stop the commentary. Please let me know what you think after you have had a chance to play this. I can be reached at gaben@valvesoftware.com. Thanks, and have fun! *'Jeremy Bennett': In Half-Life 2, TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. We TBA. *'Matt T. Wood': This map was designed for TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Robin Walker': In Left 4 Dead 2, TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. In Day of Defeat, TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Meghan Strange (Voice of Ruby)': So I TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Ken Birdwell': Earlier versions of this map TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Ted Backman': This ruined New York City is like the damaged City 17 from Half-Life 2. We TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Gautam Babber': In Portal 2, TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. In the original Land Before Time, TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Bill Van Buren': Playtesters would constantly say that “Hey, this reminds of GoldenEye on the N64” or “This is giving me serious Perfect Dark vibes”. I guess I can say this game is technically the sequel to GoldenEye, but we can’t do it because of MGM, Microsoft and Rare. TBA. *'Robin Walker': This room is designed TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Ted Backman': I actually used to work at Rare back in the 90s. Had a fun time doing GoldenEye back in like 1996 or 1997. I was also a huge fan of Killer Instinct, so much so that I actually have a authentic Killer Instinct arcade cabinet in my home, I sure miss the time I worked for Rare. But after they were bought by Microsoft in 2002, me and other staff left the company and we formed GoldenWare Entertainment, which is also this game’s developer. Boy, if the folks could see this, I’m sure they’ll be very happy, maybe they’ll rehire us. *''(Everyone laughs)'' *'Jay Baruchel (Voice of Hiccup)': I kind like playing Hiccup. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA! *'Kathy Gehrig': In Half-Life 2: Episode 2, TBA. TBA. TBA. *'Alex Vlachos': *'Aaron Seeler': In early versions of the building hallways, it was more maze-like, with furnitures and dead ends. After we watched playtesters get lost, they were just not having fun. We modified the hallways and added a number of one-way chokepoints like we did in Half-Life 2: Episode 2. But as long as the player keeps going, he'll move on to progress. *'Kelly Bailey': TBA. TBA. TBA. *TBA Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC Games Category:The Land Before Time Category:Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:First-person shooters Category:Disney Interactive Category:GoldenWare Entertainment Category:THQnordic games Category:T rated games Category:PEGI 12